


You Move Me

by LaMusaCalliope



Category: Glee
Genre: Best Friends, Boys In Love, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Klaine, Kliss - Freeform, Love, M/M, Slash, True Love, warbler - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMusaCalliope/pseuds/LaMusaCalliope
Summary: NINETEEN KLAINE KISSES:1) A kiss on the cheek means "Friendship"2) A hug means "I care"3) A kiss on the forehead means "I comfort you"4) Looking away means "Hiding your feelings"5) Raising eyebrows and winking means "Flirting"6) Smiling at each other means "I like you"7) Looking your lips means "Waiting for a kiss"8) A kiss on the lips means "I love you"9) Holding hands means "You're a happy couple"10) A kiss on the nose means "Laughter”11) A kiss on the ear means "You are special"12) A nibble on the ear means "Warming up"13) A kiss on the side of your lips means "You are mine"14) Playing with your hair means "I can't live without you"15) A kiss anywhere else means "Be careful, you two!"16) Arms around the waist means "You're mine and I need you"17) A kiss on the neck means "I want you"18) A kiss on the shoulder means "You are wonderful"19) Something cuteUna raccolta di missing moments Klaine da un po' tutte le stagioni di Glee.





	1. A kiss on the cheeks means FRIENDSHIP

Erano venti minuti che Kurt era seduto su quella sedia, con la testa mollemente poggiata sul palmo della mano e gli occhi che vagavano distratti sulle pagine del libro di Algebra.  
Se la sua intenzione, quando si era accomodato, era stata quella di studiare, dopo quello che era successo di certo non ci sarebbe riuscito.  
Come ogni altro pomeriggio, lui e Blaine erano andati prima in caffetteria e poi, bicchieri fumanti alla mano, nella sala comune della Dalton per studiare, aiutandosi per gli esami di fine trimestre. Era stato tutto come al solito, con le pause passate a commentare l’ultimo numero di Vogue o il singolo in cima alle classifiche e i momenti di studio in silenzio, con Kurt che, ogni tanto, aveva gettato uno sguardo al volto concentrato ma pur sempre adorabile del ragazzo di fronte a lui intento ad evidenziare tutto il libro.  
Poi il telefono di Blaine aveva iniziato a squillare, riempiendo la sala comune con le note dell’ultima canzone di Katy Perry, segnalando l’arrivo di un messaggio, ed entrambi si erano beccati i rimproveri degli altri studenti e anche di qualche professore.  
Kurt aveva letto il nome di Nick sullo schermo illuminato dell’amico, seguito da una serie di frasi in maiuscolo che gli avevano fatto pensare ad un’emergenza.  
Non appena Blaine aveva finito di leggere il messaggio, aveva lanciato a Kurt uno sguardo a metà tra lo scocciato e il rassegnato, aveva chiuso i libri con un tonfo e li aveva riposti nella sua borsa.  
«Scusami, Kurt ma devo andare. Nick ha combinato il solito disastro. Torno appena ho finito» aveva detto Blaine, prendendo la borsa e la giacca blu dalla sedia.  
Ed era in quel momento che era successo: il ragazzo, come se fosse stata una cosa naturale, si era chinato su Kurt e aveva lasciato un bacio sulla sua guancia che, nell’istante immediatamente successivo, si era tinta di un rosso ancora più acceso di quello sui bordi della cravatta della divisa.  
Blaine, per fortuna, non se ne era accorto, come non aveva notato i suoi occhi sgranati per la sorpresa di quel gesto che avevano vagato allarmati per tutta la sala, o il battito cardiaco tremendamente accelerato; aveva biascicato un “torno presto” giusto un po’ imbarazzato ed era sparito oltre l’elegante porta di legno.  
Kurt aveva guardato un’ultima volta gli altri ragazzi nella sala, tutti troppo concentrati sui loro libri per aver notato quello che Blaine aveva fatto.  
Distrattamente, aveva passato le dita sulla guancia, aveva chiuso gli occhi e, per un istante, era riuscito a sentire ancora una volta la sensazione delle labbra morbide di Blaine sulla sua pelle e le emozioni che quel gesto gli aveva provocato.

Ci stava pensando da venti minuti, il libro di Algebra ormai abbandonato ad un angolo del tavolino di legno e un sorriso distratto ad illuminargli il volto ancora arrossato.  
Ogni volta che abbassava le palpebre, ecco che la scena gli si ripresentava, il respiro gli mancava nei polmoni e le labbra invisibili di Blaine erano di nuovo sulla sua guancia.  
Kurt non sapeva come interpretare quel gesto. Forse Blaine non ci aveva pensato, forse era stato qualcosa di automatico, qualcosa che per il più giovane era normale.  
Più cercava di dargli un senso, più si sentiva oppresso, come se avesse avuto un enorme peso sul petto, come se avesse voluto scoppiare a piangere per la gioia e per la frustrazione allo stesso tempo.  
Ed era esattamente quello che stava per fare, con gli occhi già lucidi che pizzicavano per le lacrime che volevano uscire, se Blaine non fosse rientrato dalla stessa porta da cui era sparito ormai mezz’ora prima, sedendosi sulla stessa sedia e guardandolo con la stessa espressione dolce di sempre.  
«Non hai idea di cosa sia successo» iniziò Blaine, tirando fuori di nuovo i libri e aprendoli sul tavolo. Mentre parlava, raccontando di come Nick, Jeff e quel pazzo di David avessero avuto la brillante idea di trasformare la stanza di Blaine e Nick in un laboratorio di chimica, facendo esplodere un composto, Kurt non faceva altro che guardarlo, gli occhi fissi su quelle labbra rosee e dolci e, come aveva potuto constatare sulla sua pelle, morbide. Era come ipnotizzato.  
«Sai, Kurt» Blaine pronunciò il suo nome, spostando lo sguardo sui suoi occhi azzurri, «sono felice che almeno il mio migliore amico sia sano di mente».  
Blaine gli sorrise, quel sorriso raggiante che gli illuminava il viso e che contagiava sempre anche Kurt che, in quel momento, si ritrovò ad alzare un sopracciglio, sorpreso.  
«Sono il tuo migliore amico?» gli chiese, il cuore che batteva forte e il respiro trattenuto.  
«Certo!» rispose Blaine con quel tono che assumeva sempre quando stava dicendo qualcosa di ovvio, mentre sfogliava il volume di Algebra alla ricerca della pagina con gli esercizi.  
Mentre anche lui si rimetteva al lavoro, Kurt ripensò a tutte le ore passate a pensare a cosa rappresentasse per Blaine, quando la risposta era sempre stata ovvia.  
Non poteva negare di aver sempre sperato, dal primo momento in cui l’aveva visto su quelle scale, di poter essere qualcosa di più di un amico. E ci sperava ancora ma, per il momento, gli bastava sapere che, tra tutti i suoi pazzi amici alla Dalton che conosceva da più tempo, per Blaine Kurt era più importante.  
Forse un giorno avrebbe ricambiato i suoi sentimenti, forse un giorno il più giovane avrebbe capito che quello che li legava non era amicizia ma qualcosa di più profondo che nemmeno Kurt era riuscito a comprendere a pieno; c’era ancora tempo per quello, però. Il bacio sulla guancia e la rivelazione non del tutto scontata di Blaine erano più che sufficienti per quel pomeriggio.  
Con la mente che ogni tanto tornava a quel gesto e con gli occhi che si spostavano sempre più spesso dalla pagina alla figura di Blaine di fronte a lui, Kurt riprese a studiare, la bocca che non voleva saperne di smettere di sorridere e sulla guancia ancora la sensazione dolce delle labbra del ragazzo.


	2. A hug means I CARE

Da quando lo aveva conosciuto, Blaine non aveva smesso un attimo di parlare.  
Prima del trasferimento di Kurt alla Dalton, si erano sentiti parecchie volte per telefono e Blaine era stato ore a raccontargli degli Warblers, del nuovo pezzo che avevano provato, del nuovo numero di Vogue o del musical che avrebbero dovuto vedere assolutamente. Poi Kurt si era trasferito e allora Blaine gli chiedeva di ascoltarlo mentre ripeteva la materia su cui avrebbero avuto il test il giorno dopo, o gli faceva sentire quella nota che, in quella canzone che stavano provando con gli Warblers, sarebbe stata perfetta.  
E a Kurt piaceva ascoltare Blaine, gli piaceva il tono della sua voce mentre cantava, sempre pulita e intonata, gli piaceva il modo in cui i suoi occhi cambiavano colore a seconda delle emozioni che stava provando e gli piaceva il suo sorriso mentre lo guardava, quel sorriso che gli faceva sempre girare per un secondo la testa e gli faceva venire le farfalle nello stomaco.  
Blaine parlava tanto, e non solo con Kurt. Ogni riunione con gli Warblers era un incubo: aveva sempre una protesta da fare o una proposta da avanzare e i membri del consiglio – soprattutto David – si infuriavano per le sue idee bizzarre, sbattevano il martelletto e iniziavano tutti ad urlare. La stanza si riempiva delle urla acute di David, degli sbruffi sonori di Thad e della voce un po’ più alta rispetto alle altre di Blaine che, quasi sempre, l’aveva vinta su tutto.  
Quel giorno di fine febbraio però la sala in cui si erano riuniti gli Warblers era stranamente silenziosa: i tre ragazzi del consiglio erano seduti al solito tavolo lungo, blaterando di qualche canzone da portare a qualche festival scolastico, e nessuno stava parlando.  
Kurt, dal suo comodo posto sul divano, osservava di sottecchi Blaine, dall’altra parte della sala, seduto su un bracciolo, composto e silenzioso, gli occhi bassi e i capelli un po’ più liberi dalla morsa del gel. Era strano, Kurt lo sapeva: David aveva appena proposto una canzone sconosciuta degli anni Ottanta e lui non aveva battuto ciglio, non si era opposto, non aveva fatto nulla per fermare il martelletto che, sbattuto ancora una volta sul tavolo, aveva dichiarato terminata la riunione. Era troppo strano.  
Kurt vide gli altri uscire, lanciando anche loro qualche sguardo a Blaine che si era alzando dal bracciolo e stava litigando con la tracolla della borsa.  
«Blaine?» lo chiamò dopo averlo raggiunto, e lui si fermò, strattonando ancora una volta il manico di cuoio e mettendoselo finalmente in spalla. I suoi occhi, puntati in quelli azzurri di Kurt, erano di un colore spento e aveva delle terribili occhiaie, il volto era pallido e un riccio gli era caduto sulla fronte.  
«Ciao, Kurt» disse con una voce fiacca e atona, e gli sorrise, le labbra forzatamente tirate.  
«Va tutto bene? Mi sembri strano. Voglio dire, non hai nemmeno fermato David dal proporre quella canzone assurda» cercò di ridere ma lui non ricambiò: non riusciva a vedere Blaine così. Sapeva, sentiva anzi, che qualcosa non andava, lo avrebbe capito chiunque, ma Kurt non riusciva a sopportare quello sguardo spento e triste. Vide Blaine passarsi una mano tra i capelli, rendendoli ancora più disordinati, e farsi ancora più serio.  
«È solo che …» iniziò Blaine e si guardò intorno, come alla ricerca di un appiglio che lo aiutasse a continuare quel discorso. Poi, i suoi occhi si fermarono su Kurt e divennero più sicuri e meno timorosi, riprendendo quasi quella vitalità che sembrava essere sparita.  
Blaine sbuffò ancora e, ancora una volta, si passò una mano tra i capelli, ormai del tutto liberi dal gel. Se non fosse stata una situazione delicata, Kurt sarebbe scoppiato a ridere alla vista di quei ricci che sparavano in tutte le direzioni, rendendo la testa dell’amico simile ad un fungo; poi, probabilmente, con la voce timida e il volto in fiamme, gli avrebbe chiesto di poterli toccare e forse Blaine glielo avrebbe lasciato fare, per una volta. Ma non era il caso, non con l’amico in quello stato a cui non era affatto abituato.  
«Ho litigato con mio padre» disse alla fine Blaine, a metà tra un sussurro e un sospiro. Rassegnato, si lasciò cadere di nuovo sul bracciolo del divanetto dietro di lui e Kurt lo imitò.  
«Tuo padre?» gli chiese e Blaine annuì quasi impercettibilmente, lo sguardo fisso in basso, sulla punta dei mocassini fuori moda della Dalton.  
«Lui non è come il tuo. Non mi ha mai accettato davvero. Ieri sera ho chiamato a casa, come ogni altra settimana, e ha risposto lui al posto di mia madre. Mi ha chiesto se avessi cambiato idea riguardo “quella cosa”» Blaine smise di torcersi le mani solo per simulare le virgolette a mezz’aria, gli occhi che non avevano intenzione di cambiare il soggetto della loro attenzione.  
«Io gli ho detto di no e lui ha iniziato a dirmi le solite cose: che è una fase, che passerà, che devo solo uscire con una ragazza e poi si aggiusterà tutto» a quel punto Blaine rise, ma non era la sua solita risata spensierata e serena, piena di gioia e di felicità. Era una risata triste e piena di sarcasmo, un suono così estraneo al modo di essere di Blaine che a Kurt si spezzò il cuore. Stava per dirgli quanto gli dispiacesse e che presto sarebbe andato tutto bene, che poteva contare su di lui e che lo avrebbe aiutato perché a Kurt importava così tanto di Blaine che vederlo soffrire lo faceva stare male. Ma non fece in tempo perché l’altro riprese a parlare, la voce intrisa di rabbia e dolore insieme.  
«Gli ho detto che non era così, che uscire con Rachel non aveva fatto altro che confermare ciò che pensavo già. Gli ho detto che deve rassegnarsi ed accettare il fatto che sono gay al cento per cento. Mi ha attaccato il telefono in faccia e io non l’ho richiamato» Blaine alzò le spalle, come per sminuire l’intera faccenda, ma Kurt non se la bevve.  
Non ci pensò due volte: con un coraggio che non pensava affatto di avere si sporse e abbracciò l’amico. Rimase immobile per un istante che sembrò durare un’eternità, aspettando una qualsiasi risposta di Blaine e quasi tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando lo sentì stringersi a lui, come se avesse bisogno di un sostegno. Consapevole che non potesse vederlo, Kurt si concesse un sorriso, felice di poter essere lui a sostenerlo per una volta.  
«Mi dispiace, Blaine ma tuo padre dovrà imparare ad accettarti per quello che sei, è questo il suo compito. Tu non devi fare altro che essere te stesso. È questo che tuo padre deve capire, e lo farà prima o poi» gli sussurrò, il respiro che solleticava il collo di Blaine e andava a finire sui capelli ricci che accarezzavano la guancia di Kurt. Il più piccolo si abbandonò completamente all’abbraccio, poggiando la testa sulla spalla del più grande e lasciandosi sfuggire qualche singulto.  
Kurt non sapeva cosa dire, quella situazione era così nuova per lui che aveva il timore di sbagliare. Inoltre, era così strano per lui poter finalmente tenere Blaine tra le braccia, che gli sembrò quasi di star sognando e temette che l’amico potesse sentire il battito fin troppo accelerato del suo cuore. Non poteva farci nulla però: in quel momento, con la testa di Blaine sulla spalla e le sue mani che lo stringevano, Kurt si sentì finalmente a casa, al sicuro, come raramente gli era capitato di sentirsi.  
Gli accarezzò la schiena finché non sentì il respiro farsi più regolare e solo quando si fu finalmente calmato, Blaine si allontanò da Kurt, poggiandogli le mani sulle spalle come faceva sempre, un gesto che scaldava il cuore del più grande ogni volta.  
«Grazie Kurt. Davvero, ne avevo bisogno. Mi conosci così bene» disse alzandosi, gli occhi lucidi per le lacrime ma anche per qualcos’altro: era come se, con quell’abbraccio, Blaine avesse ripreso un po’ di quella vitalità che lo caratterizzava e di questo Kurt non poté che esserne contento. Si guardarono negli occhi per un istante e, in quell’istante, il più grande cercò di fargli capire quanto fosse importante per lui, quanto gli importasse di ciò che gli succedeva, perché tutto ciò che voleva era vederlo sorridere ancora una volta.  



	3. A kiss on the forehead means I COMFORT YOU

  
Era dicembre e se c’era qualcosa che Blaine amava più di tutto era la Dalton imbiancata dalla neve.  
Gli piaceva svegliarsi la mattina e guardare fuori dalla finestra quel paesaggio fiabesco, gli piaceva finire le lezioni e correre fuori a fare pupazzi di neve o a improvvisare battaglie all’ultimo fiocco con i suoi amici Warblers, gli piaceva rientrare da quei pomeriggi e sorseggiare una cioccolata calda mentre faceva le ore piccole per studiare e gli piaceva stare sotto le coperte la notte mentre fuori nevicava in silenzio.  
Quell’anno, lo sapeva, gli sarebbe piaciuto tutto di più perché ci sarebbe stato Kurt da trascinare fuori e da convincere a sdraiarsi sulla neve per fare l’angelo, infischiandosene dei pantaloni della divisa; Kurt, con cui avrebbe tanto voluto cantare un duetto natalizio. Ci sarebbe stato Kurt e questo bastava a Blaine per fargli amare la neve un po’ di più.  
Quando David lo aveva svegliato a suon di cuscinate, quel sabato mattina, e gli aveva urlato con la bocca piena di dentifricio che finalmente aveva nevicato, Blaine era saltato giù dal letto e, alla velocità della luce, aveva fatto una doccia, aveva indossato la divisa della Dalton, aveva sistemato i capelli ed era corso in corridoio, diretto verso la stanza che Kurt condivideva con Jon. Non vedeva l’ora di trascinarlo fuori per unirsi agli Warblers che, come gli aveva spiegato David mentre si stava preparando, avevano rimandato le prove del pomeriggio per una battaglia a palle di neve a cui avrebbe partecipato tutta la Dalton. Sarebbe stata la cosa più epica mai vista e Kurt non poteva di certo perdersela.  
Erano settimane che ne parlavano, con Blaine che gli aveva raccontato di come l’anno precedente avessero creato un pupazzo di neve e poi lo avessero vestito con la divisa della Dalton. Kurt si era lasciato trascinare dall’entusiasmo del più giovane e insieme avevano fantasticato su quella giornata così tanto che Blaine non vedeva l’ora di viverla, finalmente.  
Con il sorriso che gli illuminava il volto, aveva bussato alla porta dell’amico, urlando un “sono Blaine” che non era riuscito affatto a celare la sua eccitazione che, non appena la porta venne aperta, scomparve del tutto perché Kurt, ancora in pigiama, era in uno stato pietoso: aveva il naso arrossato, gli occhi lucidi e i capelli, che solitamente erano ordinati e pieni di lacca persino di prima mattina, in quel momento gli ricadevano scomposti sulla fronte. Si reggeva alla porta e tirava continuamente su con il naso, stringendo in una mano un fazzolettino. Nonostante la sua aria malaticcia però, Kurt sorrideva elettrizzato, desideroso quanto lui di uscire fuori e godersi quella giornata che avevano aspettato per così tanto tempo.  
«Ciao, Blaine» gli disse con una voce nasale così diversa da quella a cui l’altro era abituato, ma con lo stesso sorriso di sempre, uno di quelli che, inspiegabilmente, gli scaldava il cuore.  
«Kurt, stai bene?» gli chiese il più giovane, sinceramente preoccupato per la sua salute.  
«Sì, Blaine. Stai tranquillo, è solo un po’ di raffreddore. Passerà subito, non ti preoccupare. Preparati piuttosto a mangiare neve, perché ti distruggerò» non appena finì la frase, Kurt starnutì nel fazzoletto e questo non fece che incrementare le ansie di Blaine che stava vedendo i piani della giornata sfumare.  
«No, tu non stai bene per niente» Blaine, sospirando, gli mise una mano sulla fronte e sentì che, oltre ad essere un po’ sudata, era anche e soprattutto bollente. «Questo non è raffreddore, è febbre. Kurt, stai scottando!»  
«Blaine, ascoltami: abbiamo progettato questa giornata settimane fa e non posso perdermela per qualche linea di febbre» ribatté Kurt soffiandosi ancora il naso, gesto che fece perdere tutta la credibilità delle sue parole.  
Blaine scosse la testa e sbuffò. Anche lui aveva aspettato con ansia quella giornata, ma non poteva permettere a Kurt di uscire fuori con quel freddo e rischiare che peggiorasse.  
Proprio in quel momento, Jon uscì dal bagno, con indosso la divisa della Dalton e la cravatta slacciata e appesa al collo come fosse una sciarpa; lo salutò con un sorriso mentre metteva a soqquadro.  
«Ehi, ragazzi! Gli Warblers ci stanno aspettando nel cortile. Che fate, venite?» chiese mentre con una mano si infilava il cappello e con l’altra cercava di indossare il cappotto pesante.  
«Kurt ha la febbre» spiegò semplicemente Blaine, tornando a guardare l’amico.  
«Caspita! Mi dispiace, amico. Ti perderai tutto il divertimento. Blaine, ti aspetto lì» disse Jon e, quasi urtando il più giovane ancora fermo sulla porta, corse via con la stessa allegria che avrebbe avuto un bambino.  
«Non sto male così male, Blaine» Kurt incrociò le braccia al petto e mise su quell’espressione testarda che assumeva ogni volta che credeva di avere ragione ma che sapeva di avere torto. Blaine si stupì della facilità con cui riusciva sempre a capire cosa gli passasse per la testa, e del modo in cui era in grado di decifrare ogni singola espressione sul suo volto.  
«Sì che stai male. Avanti, fammi entrare» disse Blaine sorridendogli in modo dolce. Kurt si fece da parte e lo guardò interrogativo.  
«Cosa vuoi fare? Gli Warblers ti stanno aspettando e…» ma Blaine non lo fece nemmeno finire di parlare: gli mise le mani sulle spalle, lo guardò dritto negli occhi e continuò a sorridergli.  
 «Avevamo programmato questa giornata insieme e andare là fuori a divertirmi senza di te non sarebbe la stessa cosa. Ti faccio compagnia e mi assicuro che tu ti riposi e, nel frattempo, mettiamo su qualche DVD della tua collezione» a quelle parole il mezzo soprano rimase senza fiato e il rossore sulle guance si accentuò in un modo tale da fargli sentire caldo.  
«Però il film lo scelgo io» obiettò quindi, cercando di dissimulare quel tumulto di emozioni che stava provando con un sorriso trattenuto.  
«Ovviamente» lo assecondò Blaine e andò a sedersi sulla sponda del letto rifatto di Kurt che, nel frattempo, stava inserendo un DVD nel lettore del televisore. Il più grande raggiunse l’amico sul letto mentre sullo schermo comparivano le prime scene di _Chicago_. Si sdraiarono per stare più comodi, qualche centimetro a dividere le loro spalle, il film partì e, per i primi minuti, entrambi erano troppo concentrati sulle vicende del film per badare ad altro. Kurt, che nel frattempo si era infilato sotto le coperte per il freddo, si addormentò nel bel mezzo di _Cell Block Tango_ e, senza ovviamente rendersene contò, poggiò la fronte bollente sulla spalla di Blaine. Il ragazzo si voltò fino a che i capelli del più grande gli solleticarono la guancia. Distolse l’attenzione dal film e si concentrò sui lineamenti dell’altro, così rilassati e tranquilli che non se la sentiva di svegliarlo. Gli poggiò la mano sulla fronte per sentire la temperatua, attento a non disturbarlo, e Kurt si mosse, strofinando teneramente il naso sul collo di Blaine.  
Forse non era così che aveva programmato di passare la prima giornata di neve, ma gli piaceva prendersi cura di Kurt, confortarlo, fargli capire che per lui ci sarebbe sempre stato. Per questo, sempre delicatamente, poggiò la testa su quella dell’amico, gli tirò su le coperte e gli depositò un leggero bacio sulla fronte.


	4. Looking away means HIDING YOUR FEELINGS

Quella mattina Blaine si era svegliato nel modo più terribile: la prima cosa che aveva avvertito non appena aveva preso coscienza, era stato il lancinante mal di testa, seguito a ruota da un forte conato che, ancora non sapeva spiegarsi come, era riuscito a trattenere, così da non sporcare le lenzuola morbide e bianche che, e di questo ne era più che certo, non appartenevano affatto al suo letto. La seconda cosa che aveva sentito era stata una voce profonda che veniva da qualche parte sotto di lui e che piano piano si stava avvicinando; era una voce che sapeva di conoscere, di aver già sentito una volta da qualche parte, ma lo stato in cui versava Blaine non gli aveva permesso di identificarla in tempo. Per controllare chi fosse che, ad un certo punto imprecisato della giornata, avesse iniziato a parlare di uova in camicia – procurandogli anche un certo appetito –, Blaine si era alzato e si era tolto di dosso tutte quelle coperte. Una luce accecante lo aveva colpito e la testa aveva preso a dolergli e a girargli insieme, impedendogli di identificare al meglio la figura sfocata che si trovava in piedi davanti a lui. Blaine ricordava di aver sentito l’ombra farneticare delle scuse e di averla vista andare via, spalancando la porta della stanza. A quel punto, era ricaduto pesantemente sul cuscino, aveva chiuso gli occhi e aveva cercato di fare mente locale su chi fosse e, cosa più importante, su dove si trovasse. Non aveva fatto in tempo a formulare nella sua testa il suo cognome che un conato di vomito lo aveva investito e quella volta trattenerlo era stato più difficile del previsto. 

«Mi dispiace» Blaine era seduto per terra, vicino al gabinetto, deciso a non rovinare nessun altro lenzuolo o asciugamano di quella casa, mentre Kurt, con una faccia a metà tra il contrariato e la pena, era appena entrato nel bagno con dei vestiti puliti per lui.  
«Che ti sia da lezione: mai più bere dai bicchieri che ti passa Puck» Blaine rise e abbassò la testa, come faceva sempre quando era in imbarazzo. Kurt lo guardò e pensò che anche con i capelli tutti scompigliati, le occhiaie, il volto pallido e dei vestiti sporchi che puzzavano di alcol e vomito, era in grado di affascinarlo come nessun altro. Avrebbe continuato a guardarlo sorridere con quell’espressione a metà tra l’imbarazzato e il divertito per tutta la vita, e probabilmente lo avrebbe fatto se Blaine non avesse alzato gli occhi su di lui, costringendolo a distogliere lo sguardo e a puntarlo sulle meno interessanti mattonelle della doccia, nella speranza che non si fosse accorto che si era fermato un momento di troppo a fissarlo.  
«Ti ho preso dei vestiti puliti, i più piccoli che avessi» Kurt sottolineò l’ultima frase, soprattutto per alleggerire il peso degli occhi ambrati di Blaine su di sé che, lo sentiva dalle guance sempre più bollenti, lo stava facendo arrossire. Se c’era una cosa che adorava fare quasi più di studiare il suo volto, era prenderlo in giro per la differenza d’altezza che c’era tra i due ma, soprattutto, gli piaceva vederlo fingere di alterarsi e sbuffare sonoramente, proprio come stava facendo in quell’istante.  
«Devo ringraziarti davvero, Kurt, e non solo perché mi stai prestando i tuoi costosissimi vestiti, ma per tutto» disse Blaine, indicando la camera del ragazzo che arrossì leggermente al pensiero che no, non lo aveva sognato, e che sì, aveva davvero passato tutta la notte con Blaine.  
«Poteva andarti peggio e dormire con Rachel» cercò di sdrammatizzare Kurt e stavolta fu Blaine a dover distogliere lo sguardo per l’imbarazzo. Se una parte di lui sapeva a cosa stava pensando, riportandogli alla mente la terribile scena del suo migliore amico gay e della sua migliore amica che si baciavano davanti a lui, incuranti di tutto e di tutti, un’altra stava tentando in tutti i modi di giustificare quell’imbarazzo, quella risata calda che di solito seguiva sempre le sue battute sarcastiche ma che invece, quella volta, era stata sostituita da un semplice sorriso accondiscendente.  
E mentre raccomandava a Blaine di non rovinargli la giacca di Alexander McQueen della scorsa collezione, mentre chiudeva la porta del bagno e scendeva le scale, diretto in cucina per preparare la colazione, mentre faceva cadere un paio di aspirine in un bicchiere d’acqua per Blaine, Kurt cercò di non focalizzarsi su quanto era accaduto tra il ragazzo e Rachel la sera prima, concentrando i suoi pensieri su un’unica immagine, quella del volto serenamente addormentato di Blaine che riposava accanto a lui, i capelli ricci che gli ricadevano morbidi sugli occhi chiusi e le lunghe ciglia nere che gli sfioravano le guance. Ripensò a quanto il cuore aveva iniziato a battergli forte nel petto quando il ragazzo, probabilmente senza essersene reso conto, aveva cercato la sua mano e l’aveva stretta, intrecciando con un gesto automatico le dita, come se fosse qualcosa di abitudinario, e Kurt, approfittando dell’incoscienza dell’altro, aveva fatto altrettanto, senza dover nascondere i suoi sentimenti, almeno per quella volta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo so, stento a crederci anche io. Ho aggiornato finalmente questa raccolta e credetemi quando vi dico che non è stato affatto facile. Come forse noterete dal sommario, per motivi di trama sono stata costretta a scambiare il capitolo quattro, FLIRTING, con il quinto, HIDING YOUR FEELINGS, e nella prossima puntata ne capirete la motivazione.  
> So, siamo finalmente giunti a "Blame It On The Alcohol" e al bacio con la Berry. Ho voluto davvero tanto parlare di tutti quegli istanti che i RIB non ci hanno regalato, soprattutto perché ci sono dei buchi di trama enormi che andrebbero riempiti (ma lo sapevate che Westerville e Lima distano più di un'ora e mezza di viaggio in auto?), e quindi ci sto provando io con questa raccolta. Dato che passerò molto tempo a casa, spero di riuscire ad aggiornare presto, in settimana.  
> Fino ad allora, buonanotte!


	5. Raising Eyebrows and Winking means FLIRTING

«Allora, avete seriamente dormito assieme?»  
Blaine, che stava sorseggiando il suo caffè mattutino nella caffetteria della Dalton, quasi non si strozzò quando sentì Nick fargli quella domanda.  
Sì, lui e Kurt avevano dormito assieme, ma era un dettaglio dello scorso weekend su cui la mente di Blaine non si era concentrata a lungo, troppo occupata a rivivere ogni istante di quel bacio con Rachel prima, e ogni parola urlata contro Kurt dopo. Non era stata sua intenzione dire davvero quelle cose, non avrebbe mai voluto ferirlo o offenderlo in alcuna maniera. Semplicemente, si era stupito di quanto l’amico fosse sembrato sconvolto dal fatto che a Blaine, quel bacio con Rachel, non era dispiaciuto affatto, anzi! Aveva passato i successivi tre giorni a pensarci, e a non parlare con Kurt, finché un pomeriggio la ragazza lo aveva baciato di nuovo e lui aveva capito che era stato tutto frutto dell’alcol. Quando poi era tornato dal bagno, in fila ad aspettarlo non c’era più Rachel, ma Kurt, con il suo bicchiere fumante in mano e un sorriso incerto sul volto. Ovviamente avevano chiarito ed erano rientrati alla Dalton insieme, chiacchierando come al solito e scherzando su quanto era successo, come un evento appartenuto ad un’altra vita.  
Purtroppo per loro, non avevano messo in conto il fattore più importante e a volte più inquietante di quella faccenda: gli Warblers. Negli ultimi tempi, i ragazzi del Glee Club si stavano comportando sempre meno da adulti responsabili e maturi e sempre più da ragazzine urlanti, tutti occhi a cuore e gridolini ogni volta che lui e Kurt parlavano, anche solo del prossimo numero da preparare, o semplicemente si sorridevano.  
Per questo quando Nick fece loro quella domanda nella caffetteria della Dalton, non si stupirono tanto per la malizia nel suo sguardo, quanto invece per il fatto che gli Warblers, in qualche modo, erano venuti a conoscenza di quel dettaglio neanche troppo importante, ma che per loro era di fondamentale importanza approfondire.  
Non che lui stesso non lo avesse fatto, ma non ci si soffermava mai per troppo tempo.  
«Quindi, avete dormito insieme?» chiese ancora Nick insistendo, dato che né Blaine né Kurt – il primo troppo occupato a richiedere le ordinazioni e il secondo ad affondare la faccia nella sciarpa di cashmere della Dalton – sembravano intenzionati a voler rispondere.  
«Prenderò il vostro silenzio come un “Oh, Dio. Sì ed è stato assolutamente pazzesco!”» il commento di Nick fece arrossire ancora di più Kurt, che diventò dello stesso colore del risvolto della sua giacca.  
«E anche se fosse, dove sarebbe il problema, Nick? Ero troppo ubriaco per guidare e Kurt, molto gentilmente, mi ha ospitato a casa sua. Quindi sì, abbiamo dormito insieme» rispose quindi Blaine, prendendo un altro sorso dal bicchiere fumante.  
«Ed è stato pazzesco?» insistette Nick, facendo arrossire ancora di più Kurt. Blaine, per tutta risposta, intenerito dalla timidezza del suo migliore amico e deciso a stuzzicarlo un po’, alzò le sopracciglia con fare eloquente e gli fece l’occhiolino, sorridendogli in maniera quasi complice; se ne andò alla ricerca di un tavolo libero dove potersi sedere, lasciando un Kurt incapace di respirare ancora in fila con Nick che, a bocca aperta per la scena a cui aveva appena assistito, gli chiese speranzoso: «Quindi?».  
Era troppo per lui. Scuotendo la testa e alzando gli occhi al cielo, cercando di non pensare troppo al fatto che Blaine avesse esplicitamente flirtato con lui – forse con l’unico obiettivo di ucciderlo –, seguì il suo migliore amico al tavolo.  
«Mi fanno tanta pena. Da quando hanno iniziato ad essere così insistenti?» chiese Kurt, cercando di dissimulare il rossore sulle sue guance e bevendo il suo latte macchiato.  
«Sarà colpa delle troppe prove» gli rispose Blaine ridendo. Guardò l’amico oltre il bicchiere di carta e ripensò a quanto era successo poco prima in fila con Nick. Non sapeva bene perché lo avesse fatto, gli era semplicemente sembrato naturale. Mentre lo osservava sorseggiare la sua bevanda e lo ascoltava distrattamente parlare sulla mancanza di attività extra scolastiche alla Dalton, Blaine si concesse per la prima volta da domenica di soffermarsi a pensare che sì, lui e Kurt avevano dormito insieme. Non era stata la prima volta, c’erano già state occasioni in cui uno dei due, stanco durante le loro maratone di musical, si fosse addormentato sulla spalla dell’altro che però, puntualmente, aspettava sempre la fine del film per tornarsene nella propria camera. Quella domenica invece Kurt non lo aveva lasciato dormire su un divano, né tantomeno lo aveva fatto lui, cedendogli quindi il letto. Anzi, dopo essersi messo il pigiama, si era steso accanto a lui e, Blaine lo aveva sentito, gli aveva accarezzato i capelli finché non si era addormentato.  
Era per questo che gli era sembrato così naturale, poco prima, flirtare con lui, perché avevano davvero dormito insieme? Blaine non sapeva dirlo, ancora troppo confuso per fare chiarezza su ciò che provava per il suo migliore amico, ma una cosa doveva riconoscerla: Nick aveva ragione. Blaine ricordava del modo dolce in cui le dita di Kurt erano scivolate tra i suoi ricci, di come lui stesso avesse cercato la mano dell’altro e l’avesse stretta, trovandola morbida e calda, e di quanto fosse stato pazzesco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note dell'autrice:   
> Welcome back!  
> So, scrivere questo capitolo è stato a dir poco terribile. Credo che attualmente ne esistano una decina di versioni diverse, nessuna simile in alcun modo alle altre. Questa, la definitiva, è uscita fuori un po' breve e mi spiace perché, iniziando domani il secondo semestre, purtroppo non so bene quando potrò tornare a scrivere e a postare. Sappiate che ho intenzione di scriverla tutta e di pubblicarla, anche un po' per volta. Abbiate pazienza, vi prego, e se lasciaste una recensione in cui mi dite cosa ne pensate di questa raccolta, ne sarei ancora più felice. So, thank you for being there and see you as soon as possible!


	6. Smiling at eachother means I LIKE YOU

«Ho chiesto a Nick di uscire»  
Quando Jeff pronunciò quella frase, non sapeva di certo che, facendolo, aveva firmato la condanna a morte di un amico. Era da San Valentino che tra Nick e Jeff era cambiato qualcosa: se all’apparenza sembravano gli stessi di sempre, complici e inseparabili, per Kurt e Blaine era più evidente che gli sguardi che si lanciavano e i sorrisi che si rivolgevano non erano più così disinteressati come prima. Era chiaro, quei due si piacevano, ed era solo questione di tempo prima che anche i diretti interessati lo capissero e facessero il primo passo.  
«Secondo me sarà Nick» aveva detto Blaine una volta quando, in camera di Kurt, si erano chiesti chi sarebbe stato il primo ad accorgersene. L’amico aveva tirato su il volto, spostando l’attenzione dalla sua copia di _Vogue_ fresca di stampa per spostarla su Blaine, e lo aveva guardato con un’espressione aggrottata.  
«Jeff, vorrai dire» aveva quindi replicato, tornando a leggere la rivista. Blaine era rimasto sorpreso dalla sicurezza dell’altro, come se quella che aveva appena detto era un’ovvietà su cui non si poteva che essere d’accordo.  
«Perché dovrebbe essere Jeff? È troppo timido» ed era vero. Tra i due, era Nick quello scaltro, quello senza peli sulla lingua, quello che parlava senza pensare, schiettamente e sinceramente. Soprattutto, era quello che i segreti non sapeva nemmeno cosa fossero e, non appena qualcuno gli raccontava un pettegolezzo, non riusciva a non condividerla con il resto del mondo; il suo account Twitter sembrava la telecronaca di una dodicenne fatta di caffeina. Jeff invece era più un tipo riservato, silenzioso, che durante le riunioni preferiva stare in un angolo con le cuffie alle orecchie piuttosto che partecipare alle discussioni degli Warblers. Era quello che rideva dubbioso alle battute inappropriate di Jon, quello che avrebbe preferito una serata a vedere Twilight piuttosto che andare ad una festa; era persino Team Edward!  
«Proprio per questo. È timido ma è anche sincero. A Nick non saprebbe nascondere nulla, non sa tenere i segreti. Quando mente, arrossisce e balbetta, l’hai visto con il professor Diaz ieri mattina!» a quelle parole, a Blaine era venuta in mente un’altra dichiarazione, fatta da un’altra persona introversa. Quando Kurt gli aveva confessato i suoi sentimenti il giorno dopo San Valentino, aveva passato tutta la notte sveglio a pensarci, a riformulare la frase cliché che gli aveva rifilato come scusa e a rivalutare le opzioni. Stare con Kurt lo avrebbe reso più felice di ciò avevano già, della loro splendida, solida amicizia? Si era rigirato nel letto finché non era sorta l’alba e la sveglia non era suonata, dandogli qualcos’altro a cui pensare. Non appena però la sua mente si svuotava, i suoi pensieri si affollavano tutti intorno a quella dichiarazione, persino dopo quello che era successo con Rachel.  
«Appunto, sa che combinerebbe un disastro. Nick è più diretto e, non appena capirà cosa prova per Jeff, non vedrà l’ora di dirglielo, fidati»  
«Scommettiamo?» Blaine aveva inarcato un sopracciglio, sorpreso dalla proposta dell’altro, incuriosito da cosa si sarebbe inventato.  
«Se Jeff si dichiara per primo, tu dovrai accompagnarmi a fare shopping» a Blaine era quasi sfuggito un gemito di soffocata sofferenza. Sapeva com’era, fare shopping con Kurt: avrebbero girato decine e decine di negozi, alla ricerca di qualcosa che poi l’amico avrebbe provato e, subito dopo, riposto sulla gruccia perché gli metteva troppo in risalto i fianchi o perché quel colore lo faceva sembrare più pallido di quanto già non fosse. Una tortura psicologica, oltre che fisica.  
«Accetto» Blaine aveva teso, un po’ controvoglia, una mano verso Kurt, «ma tu dovrai vedere Guerre Stellari con me, se lo fa Nick». L’occhiata che l’amico gli aveva lanciato mentre gli aveva stretto la mano per sigillare l’accordo, Blaine lo sapeva, non l’avrebbe mai dimenticata, ma era anche stato sicuro della sua vittoria.  
Oh, se si sbagliava!

«Davvero?»  
Blaine era felice che Jeff avesse finalmente capito cosa provava per il suo migliore amico, ma non era decisamente pronto ad un pomeriggio di shopping selvaggio con Kurt Hummel, per questo non poté impedirsi di suonare disperatamente sconvolto alle orecchie del biondo davanti a lui. Kurt, infatti, gli rifilò una gomitata tra le costole, costringendolo a correggere l’intonazione della domanda.  
«Davvero?» riprovò, sperando di essere sembrato il più sinceramente felice possibile. Kurt, per contro, quasi saltava sulla sedia dalla contentezza e non riusciva a capire se era per un appuntamento da organizzare o per una vittoria da riscattare. Blaine sperò si trattasse della prima.  
«Quando?» i suoi occhi azzurri gli brillavano per la contentezza e sorrideva teneramente a Jeff. Era davvero contento per i ragazzi, Blaine lo sapeva e si chiese se sperasse in un finale del genere anche per loro due… Blaine scosse la testa e allontanò quello strano pensiero che ogni tanto faceva capolino nella sua mente; piuttosto, si rese conto che l’idea di dover passare un intero pomeriggio insieme a Kurt a girare per negozi non lo impauriva quanto avrebbe creduto, anzi, era quasi elettrizzato. «  
Be’, stavamo provando quella coreografia per _Animal_ , quella che ci ha fatto vedere Jon ieri, e durante una pausa gliel’ho chiesto e lui ha detto di sì» mentre parlava, Jeff si torceva le mani, come quando era nervoso. E forse lo era davvero, considerato cosa aveva appena fatto.  
«Hai pensato a cosa fare?» chiese Blaine e Kurt lo guardò, forse stupito che si fosse ripreso così in fretta dalla sconfitta.  
«Al cinema e poi a cena. Ho trovato un ristorante perfetto sulla statale» gli occhi di Jeff si illuminarono mentre raccontava di come sperava sarebbe andata la serata.  
«Quindi è una cosa seria!» esclamò Kurt, se possibile più emozionato del biondo.  
«Be’, sì. Anche se sono così nervoso… e se non piacessi a Nick?» i due sarebbero scoppiati a ridere di gusto se l’espressione di Jeff non fosse stata così preoccupata e insicura. Com’era possibile che non si fosse accorto del modo in cui Nick lo guardava, di come gli sorridesse e di quanto fosse realmente preso da lui?  
«Sii te stesso e andrà tutto bene» tentò di rassicurarlo Blaine, accompagnando l’affermazione con un sorriso gentile.  
«Non dimenticare però di essere carino con lui» continuò Kurt.  
«Offrigli la cena»  
«Chiedigli come sta»  
«Interessati alle sue passioni»  
«E ridi alle sue battute»  
«Prendilo per mano»  
«Fagli capire che tieni a lui in ogni modo possibile»  
Per tutto lo scambio di battute Blaine e Kurt si erano guardati senza smettere un istante di sorridersi, e Blaine non avrebbe mai voluto farlo. Gli piaceva quella loro complicità, quel modo tutto loro che avevano di capirsi senza parlare, di essere sempre d’accordo su tutto – o quasi. Gli piaceva il modo in cui le labbra di Kurt si distendevano in un sorriso dolce quasi automatico ogni volta che i loro occhi si incontravano, in totale sincronia con quelle di Blaine. Gli piaceva come gesticolava quando parlava di qualcosa che lo rendeva felice, proprio come in quel momento; gli piaceva la sua voce, il suo essere in grado di toccare ogni nota con una semplicità e una naturalezza tali che lo sorprendeva ogni volta.  
«Nick ha ragione, prendetevi una stanza!» Jeff, che aveva assistito alla scena in silenzio, si alzò dalla sedia, li salutò velocemente con un gesto della mano e si diresse verso l’uscita della caffetteria, dove un Nick sorridente lo stava aspettando.  
Blaine, leggermente imbarazzato dal commento del biondo, guardò Kurt che stava cercando di nascondere il fin troppo evidente rossore sulle guance dietro le pagine, ormai quasi consumate, di _Vogue_. Distolse lo sguardo, puntandolo sugli spartiti del nuovo numero che avrebbero dovuto preparare, ma le note e le parole diventavano segni neri che si confondevano, troppo distratto da quei pensieri che lo avevano assalito poco prima.  
«Sembra che qualcuno dovrà accompagnarmi in città il prossimo weekend. Preparati, Anderson, non ne uscirai vivo» Kurt aveva parlato senza staccare gli occhi dall’articolo sulla nuova linea di Versace, ma Blaine poteva vederlo, il suo sorriso vittorioso, e non poté fare a meno di imitarlo. Scosse la testa, fingendosi scocciato, ma di nuovo alla sola idea che il prossimo fine settimana avrebbe passato un’intera giornata in compagnia di Kurt, il cuore di Blaine saltò un battito. E mentre lo osservava con la coda dell’occhio, mentre si perdeva nella piega del suo sorriso, cercando di memorizzare più dettagli possibili della sua espressione concentrata, un pensiero prese forma nella mente del ragazzo e sapeva che non  avrebbe potuto fare nulla per ignorarlo.  
_Gli piaceva Kurt?_

 

 

 _ANGOLO DELL'AUTRICE:_  
I did it! Questo capitolo è venuto due volte più lungo dei precedenti, specialmente perché in questo capitolo a Blaine inizia a sorgere un dubbio: gli piace Kurt? Come sappiamo, lui lo realizza al 100% nella 2x16, ma non credo che sia successo tutto in due minuti di canzone, right? Ecco, mi sarebbe piaciuto che i RIB avessero esplorato di più il personaggio di Blaine, la sua introspezione, e invece... Well, spero che questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto e, come sempre, se volete dirmi cosa ne pensate, non vi mangio.   
  
PS: sì, ho di nuovo cambiato l'ordine dei capitoli, ma vi assicuro che adesso è definitivo. 


	7. Looking at your lips means WAITING FOR A KISS

Quando Blaine entrò nella caffetteria, la prima cosa che sentì fu la risata cristallina di Kurt. Ci mise un po’ a trovarlo nella folla che riempiva il locale: era di spalle, appoggiato elegantemente ad una colonna, la tracolla in spalla e il suo solito latte macchiato tra le mani. Quasi si dispiacque di non poter vedere l’espressione dell’amico in quel momento, ma poteva immaginarla benissimo: gli occhi chiusi, la testa buttata all’indietro e le labbra tirate in un sorriso che mostrava i denti piccoli. Stava parlando con Nick e Jeff. Anche loro ridevano, la testa del biondo sulla spalla del moro mentre le loro dita si intrecciavano dolcemente, e Blaine quasi invidiò quella loro complicità.  
Il giorno dopo il loro primo appuntamento, Nick aveva quasi intontito gli amici su quanto Jeff fosse fantastico, raccontando più di una volta ogni secondo della serata che avevano trascorso insieme. Blaine lo aveva ascoltato sorridendo, pensando a quando un giorno anche lui sarebbe tornato nella sua stanza alla Dalton dopo un appuntamento con qualcuno, con le tanto chiacchierate farfalle nello stomaco e il sonno che non avrebbe voluto saperne di arrivare. Mentre Nick parlava, si era chiesto chi sarebbe potuta essere quella persona che gli avrebbe fatto provare tutte quelle emozioni, e gli occhi erano andati su Kurt, che stava ascoltando l’amico con la testa poggiata sulla mano e un sorriso intenerito sulle labbra. Lo aveva guardato e gli era venuto in mente quel pensiero che lo aveva assillato per più di una settimana, quella domanda a cui ancora non era riuscito a dare una risposta. Poteva davvero essere lui, quello giusto, quello che stava cercando da così tanto tempo?

La voce della cassiera che lo chiamava lo fece ritornare alla realtà. Recuperò il suo cappuccino e si voltò verso il punto in cui prima aveva sentito i tre ridere: Nick e Jeff se ne stavano andando, mano nella mano e teste vicine, quasi si stessero sussurrando un segreto. Kurt era rimasto da solo, appoggiato contro la colonna, la tracolla pesante ormai abbandonata a terra. Sorseggiava il suo solito latte macchiato e si guardava intorno, come alla ricerca di qualcosa o di qualcuno. Non appena i suoi occhi azzurri si puntarono su di lui, Blaine lo vide sorridere e alzare una mano per salutarlo. Si allontanò dalla fila e si diresse, con una certa agitazione, verso l’amico. Ancora non sapeva come affrontare Kurt: dopo che aveva fatto quella chiacchierata con Burt qualche giorno prima, non avevano parlato molto e mai di ciò che era successo, se non quando l’amico lo aveva ringraziato, non senza un certo imbarazzo, per ciò che aveva detto al padre. Quando però gli fu davanti e lo vide sorridergli come al solito, tutta la preoccupazione sembrò sparire, lasciando il posto ad un altro tipo di agitazione, la cui natura Blaine non era sicuro di voler indagare.  
«Parlano ancora del loro primo appuntamento?» chiese all’amico, anche se conosceva già la risposta.  
«Sono un disco rotto» si sorrisero con complicità e Blaine notò che aveva del latte sull’arco di cupido. L’amico gli riferì tutto quello che Nick e Jeff gli avevano raccontato, ma lui non lo stava ascoltando, gli occhi che non riuscivano a staccarsi dalle labbra di Kurt, come ipnotizzato. Pensò che gli sarebbe piaciuto baciarle, anche solo per sapere se fossero davvero così morbide come sembravano.  
«Aspetta. Hai del…» disse e ciò che fece dopo pietrificò Kurt: Blaine si era avvicinato e, con dolcezza, gli aveva passato un dito sul labbro superiore. Adesso sapeva perché l’insegnante della sua vecchia scuola lo aveva chiamato Porcellana: la sua pelle era liscia, priva di imperfezioni e Blaine avrebbe volentieri passato il resto dei suoi giorni ad accarezzarla se solo non avesse notato Wes e Jon camminare nella loro direzione sorridendo e confabulando.  
Mentre i ragazzi li raggiungevano, mentre Kurt alzava gli occhi al cielo in risposta alle solite battute su loro due, mentre sentiva il cuore riprendere a battere normalmente, Blaine finalmente capì. 

Ormai era diventato un pensiero fisso.   
Blaine non poteva farci nulla: ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi, rivedeva la scena come al rallentatore che, puntualmente, si interrompeva sempre allo stesso punto che si ripeteva ancora e ancora, in loop nella sua mente, facendogli andare le guance in fiamme e scuotere la testa come per cacciare via quel pensiero.  
«Mi spieghi che hai? Stai fissando quella pagina da venti minuti, cosa c’è di così interessante?» gli chiese la sera David. Blaine si riscosse dai suoi pensieri e si girò a guardare il compagno di stanza sdraiato a pancia in giù sul letto che lo guardava con un cipiglio preoccupato. Cosa aveva… non lo sapeva nemmeno Blaine, cosa avesse in quei giorni. Scosse la testa, non riuscendo a trovare una risposta alla sua domanda e tornò a concentrarsi su quella pagina di Storia che la sua mente proprio non ne voleva sapere di memorizzare, troppo occupata a rivivere ogni secondo di quel pomeriggio appena passato.  
«Amico, sei sicuro? Sei strano ultimamente» David incalzò e, dal rumore che fecero le molle arrugginite del vecchio materasso, Blaine capì che probabilmente si era messo a sedere. Non sapeva bene cosa rispondergli. Se gli avesse detto la verità, se gli avesse confessato quello che aveva finalmente capito, probabilmente nel giro di venti minuti si sarebbe ritrovato la stanza piena di Warblers urlanti in preda ad un’anormale eccitazione; era però anche consapevole che non era bravissimo a mentire. Non sapeva proprio dirle, le bugie.  
Fece un profondo respiro, chiuse l’inutile libro di Storia e, rassegnato, si girò completamente verso David che ancora lo guardava, quasi studiandolo, per capire cosa ci fosse che non andava in Blaine. Se ne sarebbe pentito, era vero, ma aveva anche bisogno di parlarne con qualcuno o sarebbe impazzito. E poi, un consiglio non poteva di certo fargli male, no?  
«Questa conversazione non deve uscire da questa stanza» iniziò Blaine, ma sarebbe stato inutile. Immaginava che David, non appena avessero finito di parlare, sarebbe andato a spifferare tutto a Nick e Wes che poi avrebbero diffuso la voce, finché anche il diretto interessato ne fosse venuto a conoscenza. Il solo pensiero fece girare la testa di Blaine per l’imbarazzo.  
«Dettagli piccanti, Anderson? Va bene, spara. Sono tutto orecchie» David si era messo più comodo sul letto, incrociando le gambe e facendosi più interessato. _Ovviamente…_  
E mentre Blaine pronunciava ad alta voce quelle parole che per giorni lo avevano tormentato, consapevole che stava facendo l’errore più grande della sua vita, non poté impedirsi di sorridere.  
«Mi piace Kurt.»  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono finalmente riuscita a completare questo capitolo.  
> Purtroppo, mi sono ritrovata in una di quelle situazioni in cui si ha perfettamente chiaro cosa deve succedere e come, ma nessuna idea sul modo in cui scrivere il tutto. Speravo di riuscire a pubblicare entro il 15 marzo il capitolo 8, A KISS ON THE LIPS MEANS I LOVE YOU, ma dato l'andamento di questo, ne dubito. Ci proverò lo stesso, in ogni caso.  
> So, see you as soon as possible, I hope.  
> Come al solito, se volete farmi sapere cosa ne pensate, kudos e recensioni sono sempre ben accetti.


	8. A kiss on the lips means I LOVE YOU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce l'ho fatta! Ancora non riesco a credere che siano passati nove anni da quel meraviglioso bacio.  
> Aspettavo questo capitolo da quando ho iniziato a scrivere questa raccolta. Questo episodio rimarrà per sempre uno dei miei preferiti tra tutte le stagioni, e mi sono sempre chiesta cosa avesse provato Kurt in quel momento in cui - finalmente - Blaine ha capito la natura dei suoi sentimenti per lui. I really hope che questo capitolo vi piaccia. Scriverlo è stato bellissimo e Candles in sottofondo non poteva di certo mancare durante la stesura.   
> A presto con un nuovo capitolo!

Avrebbe duettato con Blaine alle Regionali.   
Kurt non riusciva a pensare ad altro mentre decorava la piccola bara di Pavarotti. Quando aveva detto a Blaine che gli Warblers sembravano più i suoi coristi che i suoi compagni, non aveva di certo voluto ferirlo, né aveva immaginato che quella conversazione avrebbe portato ad un riscontro così positivo. Eppure non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi per quale motivo Blaine avesse scelto lui per il duetto, senza nemmeno fare le audizioni. Ormai conosceva le voci dei ragazzi ed erano tutte tanto valide quanto sottovalutate, da quella delicata ma potente di Wes a quella dolce e sempre intonata di Nick, per non parlare di quella di Jon che, anche se preferiva il beat boxing e la danza, era un ottimo cantante. Kurt sperava che non l’avesse fatto solo per accontentare un suo capriccio. Ammettere di essere geloso del fin troppo alto numero di assoli di Blaine con il diretto interessato era stato uno sbaglio, ma con lui non poteva impedirsi di essere sincero. Ogni volta che parlavano, era come se le parole, tutte, anche quelle che sarebbero dovute rimanere nella sua testa, fluissero via, prendendo forma in una frase che, molto spesso, Kurt avrebbe preferito tenere per sé.   
Ma perché lo aveva scelto per quel duetto?   
«E quello cos’è?» Kurt era così perso nei suoi pensieri che non aveva sentito Blaine entrare nell’aula studio completamente vuota. Alzò lo sguardo e se lo ritrovò davanti, con un sorriso strano sul volto, come se fosse nervoso, che però non lo rendeva meno bello e perfetto ai suoi occhi.   
«Sto decorando la bara di Pavarotti» disse, riprendendo ad incollare le perline sul coperchio, ma la sola presenza dell’amico lo metteva in uno stato di agitazione tale che le mani non smettevano di tremargli.   
«Puoi smettere, allora. Ho la canzone perfetta per il nostro numero e dovremmo provarla»   
«Quale?» chiese Kurt mentre, dentro di sé, pregava non si trattasse dell’ennesima hit di Katy Perry. Quasi gli mancavano i Journey del professor Schuester…   
« _Candles_ , di Hey, Monday» annunciò Blaine con una certa soddisfazione e Kurt non poté fare a meno di alzare le sopracciglia, decisamente sorpreso dalla scelta dell’altro.   
«Sono colpito! Di solito scegli tra le Top 40» disse, sorridendo, sollevato di non dover cantare niente che avesse a che fare con pavoni equivoci o fuochi d’artificio. Quella canzone gli piaceva, Finn la cantava spesso sotto la doccia o la sparava a tutto volume nella sua stanza quando studiava, e Kurt si era ritrovato più di una volta a canticchiarla a mezza voce insieme a lui.   
«Be’, vedi, avevo bisogno di un pezzo un po’ più emotivo» Blaine si sedette e solo allora notò che anche le sue, di mani, tremavano leggermente. Perché era così agitato? Kurt lasciò da parte quello che stava facendo e si concentrò solo sull’altro, su quelle ultime parole sibilline.   
«Perché hai scelto me per cantare questa canzone?» Blaine cambiò espressione, facendosi d’un tratto più serio, e distolse lo sguardo, fissandolo prima sul tavolo e poi su un punto lontano. Chiuse gli occhi e prese un respiro.   
«Kurt, c’è un momento in un cui dici a te stesso “Oh, eccoti qua!”. Ti cerco da una vita» la voce di Blaine tremava leggermente e le labbra si distesero in un sorriso ancora più nervoso, ma non per questo meno autentico. Il cuore di Kurt aveva iniziato a battere forte e non sembrava affatto intenzionato a rallentare; era come diviso in due: una parte di lui sapeva, inconsciamente, dove tutto quel discorso sarebbe andato a finire, ma l’altra non osava sperarci, timorosa di essere di nuovo illusa e ferita.   
«Vederti cantare Blackbird, questa settimana, è stato quel tipo di momento per me, su di te…» I suoi pensieri si annullarono completamente nel momento in cui Blaine, avvicinandosi a lui, gli prese la mano. Non riusciva a concentrarti su nient’altro che non fossero le dita del moro che stringevano le sue teneramente, come se ogni nervo del suo corpo si fosse concentrato in quei punti in cui le loro mani si toccavano.   
«Tu mi emozioni, Kurt» e il modo in cui lo disse, con la voce tremante ma sicura e gli occhi lucidi fissi nei suoi, gli mozzò il fiato in gola. «E questo duetto sarebbe una scusa per passare più tempo con te…» e nel momento in cui lo sguardo di Blaine si spostò dai suoi occhi alle sue labbra, Kurt capì cosa sarebbe successo. Mentre lo guardava avvicinarsi titubante, Kurt pensò che probabilmente era così che sarebbe dovuto essere il suo primo bacio.   
Le labbra di Blaine era morbide sulle sue, più di quanto avesse pensato, e lo disorientarono a tal punto che gli ci volle un momento di più per rendersi conto di ciò che stava davvero succedendo. Non appena realizzò che sì, Blaine lo stava davvero baciando, e che no, quello non era un sogno, Kurt portò una mano sulla guancia del ragazzo, sentendosi finalmente libero di poterlo accarezzare, e approfondì quel bacio che aveva aspettato per fin troppo tempo.   
Quando si separarono, a Kurt sembrò come se gli avessero tolto l’aria dai polmoni tutta d’un colpo. Fece cadere la mano sul tavolo, producendo un forte rumore, ma non se ne curò, gli occhi che non riuscivano a staccarsi da Blaine, le labbra che non volevano saperne di smettere di sorridere.   
«Dovremmo… Dovremmo provare» disse il ragazzo davanti a lui, passandosi una mano sul volto con aria imbarazzata ma talmente felice che il suo cuore smise di battere a quella vista.   
«Pensavo lo stessimo già facendo» Kurt, se possibile, sorrise ancora di più prima di tornare a baciarlo. Un braccio di Blaine gli cinse la vita, avvicinandolo ancora di più a lui, mentre Kurt portò le mani alla base del collo dell’altro, le dita che sfioravano i capelli ricci e morbidi lì dove erano liberi dal gel.   
_Ti amo_. Quella frase attraversò la sua mente come un lampo e sentì l’urgenza di dirglielo, di urlarglielo con tutta la voce che aveva in corpo, di cantarglielo con le sue canzoni preferite, ma si limitò a baciarlo, ancora e ancora, le labbra che non volevano saperne di separarsi dalle sue.   
Ci sarebbe stato il tempo giusto per quello, ma non in quel momento, quando l’unica cosa che Kurt voleva fare era stringere Blaine tra le braccia e perdersi nei suoi occhi cangianti, godendo di quegli istanti che aveva aspettato per fin troppo tempo.

 

 


End file.
